


We Did A Bad, Bad Thing

by hariboo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Vala have sex. And it's bad. Oh, it's so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Did A Bad, Bad Thing

As Daniel slips out of her, Vala bites her inner cheek debating whether or not to voice her thoughts. The memories of the last jerky movements their bodies had made against each other has her cringing. It wasn't even Daniel's fault, not really, they had both lost control of the situation, falling to lust way too fast. And not nearly with the finesse she would have expected. His elbow bumping against her ribcage she could have lived without and her ankle tangling awfully in the sheets was a moment she would have given anything to erase. Deciding that honesty is the best policy, and that they better get this out the way before more injuries occur, Vala makes the choice.

"God, Daniel that was just abysmal." She laughs, rolling to face him. He blinks at her, but doesn't appear to be put off.

"Hey, it's been a while," he points out, grinning as well, and Vala can't help think he looks adorable. The fact that he's looking this scrumptious after the spectacularly bad sex they've just had, worries and amuses her. Gods, she really is head over feet for this man, or however the Tau'ri expression goes.

"It's been while for me too, darling, but that still doesn't excuse it." She props herself up on one elbow, poking his side.

"I think we might have built it up too much in our heads." Daniel shrugs, reaching for his glasses over her and Vala smiles. _Ever the rational one_. But—

"Wait, so you have thought about sex with me then!" She leans over him, grabbing his glasses from his hand and gently places them on his face.

Daniel rolls his eyes, "Obviously." Smirking, he adds, "Better sex than this, though."

"Daniel!" Vala exclaims, still unable to wipe off her grin and sighs, rolling onto her stomach and resting her chin on her folded hands. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Vala, I hate to say it, but we might just not be compatible in bed…"

"Bite your tongue." She sticks out her own tongue at him and pouts, "It might just be our bodies are too used to us bickering with each other. We kiss fabulously though."

Inwardly proud of what the last comment does to Daniel's cheeks, Vala almost misses his answer.

"Well, if I remember that was one of the first things that worked between us."

"Hmm, so it's just everything else then." She hums in agreement.

"Must be."

Pondering this, Vala lifts her body moving to straddle him. "This clearly means practice."

"Lots of practice."

Vala sighs, pushing her bottom lip out. "We might have rushed it."

"Hey, now!" Daniel looks gravely up at her, mouth twitching, and pinches her side.

Giggling, Vala leans down to kiss Daniel, taking his bottom lip between her teeth, "It's hardly your fault, darling. Like you said, it's been a while."

"Vala." He groans out, letting her work her way into his mouth. The kiss leaves him breathless. Her thighs then move to trap his hips in a gentle but sturdy grip. Rocking, slowly, she chuckles when Daniel catches his breath, his hands are moving to take hold of the skin just behind her knee, pressing white spots into her skin.

"I think we just need to slow down the process a bit." She suggests.

"Take our time with it." Under her, Daniel nods, deepening the kiss. "No need to rush head first into this."

"And more foreplay this time." Vala moans as Daniel moves one hand up her body, skimming the back of her thighs and her ass.

"Definitely more foreplay. I didn't spend nearly enough time on your legs last time." And as if to make his point Daniel's other hand follows the same path as before, stroking her thigh, this time lingering heavily at the junction of her thighs.

Vala shifts her body, pressing her groin against his pelvic bone and practically purrs. The man has amazing hands. "You like my legs?"

"I like the whole package, but yes, I like your legs." His thumb is teasing her — too close, too far — and it's driving her mad.

"How much?"

Daniel licks the corner of her mouth, nibbling on her bottom lip and answers, "A lot."

"Such a male answer." Vala detaches from his lips and lifts herself up, letting Daniel get a good look at her body. Inwardly she smirks as his gaze travels down her lips, over her breasts and hips, settling on her dark curls. His lips are puffy and wet from their kisses. An idea blossoms. She watches as he licks his lips and feels pure _want_ shoot straight down her spine, making her hips buck into him. On her ass, Daniel's hands clench and Vala hisses.

"Daniel," her hips are still rocking against his, savouring the way his hands feel on her, the way his dick slides against her ass. The way his eyes look at her. "I want you to kiss me."

His blue eyes drift up from he's watching their bodies meet in their slow grind. "Vala?" They're hazy with lust, but she can see the wheels turning already.

She smiles, knowing he understood what she meant, and drags her body up on his. "I want you to kiss me. It's what we're good at, didn't you say?"

"Fuck, Vala." Daniel grounds out, and she has to grin. Monosyllabic is always a good thing, and from the way his dick bobs against her ass and his fingers tighten, she knows he thinks it's a good idea too.

"So?"

Her answer is Daniel pulling her body up his, her groin brushing against his skin all the way up his chest as she helps him move her up. Together they position her over his mouth and Vala moves to grip the head board in front of her. "Daniel," she exhales, not knowing what else to say as he moves to grab her hips and gently lowers her. His lips close over her clitoris and Vala moans at the feel of him sucking — gently, slowly, _insufferable_ — on her.

She pants lowly as he licks her folds, one hand moving down from her ass to her, gently parting. His tongue is moving deeper, hotter into her and Vala curls her hands tighter on the headboard, her knuckles growing white and then—

Another moan escapes her and she can feel her eyes rolling back. Daniel's tongue is swirling around her clit, and he's pushed two fingers into her pumping into her, slowly. When the third finger slips in, she clenches around him, but it doesn't deter him and he pushes deeper, faster. His lips are hot against her skin and Vala can't catch her breath anymore. Breathing heavily, she bucks into Daniel's mouth and fingers, trying to relieve the tight ball of pressure that's building up in her. He's bringing her slowly to climax, almost too slowly. And fuck, she doesn't know where she loves him or hates him for it.

He presses his teeth against the small bundle of nerves he's been sucking on, and _yes_, she _hates_ him.

She pushes against him, trying to get him deeper, trying to get off, but he's holding her on the brink.

Hate, so much hate, she thinks viciously. As if her knows what she was thinking, how close she is, Daniel whispers _now_ right before he presses his tongue against her flesh, his fingers curling inside her and in that second everything connects inside Vala.

She splinters. Her orgasm hits her so forcefully that she's barely aware of Daniel's hands gripping her thigh and ass tightly enough to leave bruises as she comes over him. She's barely aware of him moving her to lie back down on her bed, following her with his body, licking her inner thighs, pressing wet kiss to her hips.

Vala comes back to herself to find her body draped wrong way round on the bed, and Daniel's hands gently rubbing her stomach and ribs.

"Better?" He smirks, male pride oozing out of every pore of his body.

"Still horrible." Vala's smile is wicked. "We're going to need so much more practice."

His glare and laugh lightens her in way she never expected, not even when they decided to pursue their relationship. His arms wrap around her and she can feel his hard on press against her hip.

"If you say so."

"Mmhmm." Vala leans up for a lazy kiss that Daniel smiles into.


End file.
